


Dance With Me

by WhereLifeIsStrong



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Fluff, Multi, idek what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereLifeIsStrong/pseuds/WhereLifeIsStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a magical night for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda listened to Shut Up And Dance With Me while writing this... so you might wanna do that. Enjoy!

Moonlight streamed through the windows of the Nohrian palace as noble ladies whispered among each other, staring and pointing at Nohr's newly crowned king - Xander. _He's a dreamboat_ , they whispered, _I want to dance with him_.

They approached him in a crowd, each shoving the other, trying to get to the front to see their darling king. Xander turned, surprised to see the cluster of women. Had he said something wrong AGAIN?

"Milord," one said shyly, "will you dance with me?"

Xander blinked. So this is what it was all about. He supposed being king gave him new popularity. But honestly, he didn't feel like dancing with any of these ladies... He glanced over at Ryoma. He'd been crushing on him for a while now. Which gave him an idea--

"Sorry, ladies," he said with a grin, pulling the Hoshidan king towards him by the arm, "but I'm taken." With that, he grabbed Ryoma's waist and spun him around.

"What," Ryoma stated plainly.

\--

"I bet you can't dance half as good as me." Leo leaned into Takumi's face with a smug smirk.

"Oh yeah? I bet I can," retorted Takumi with an icy glare.

"Prove it."

Takumi flinched. "Wh-What?"

"Go on, prove it. Dance with me."

"You're on." The Hoshidan prince grinned and took Leo by the arm. It was Leo's turn to flinch as Takumi rested a hand on his hip and interlaced the fingers of their free hands. He smiled at Leo's shocked expression. "Do you know how to waltz?"

"Of course I do. What do you take me for?!"

  
"Nohrian scum, of course."

\--

Camilla hoped her hair could hide the blush on her cheeks as she approached Hinoka. The girl had been in her sights for a long time, but with the war between Nohr and Hoshido - well, it just couldn't have worked out.

Until now.

With peace among both nations, and the fact that the _Hoshidan_ royal family had even been invited to a _Nohrian_ ball, Camilla just might have a chance. She walked up to the girl as confidently as possible and smiled. "Hello, dear. Would you like to dance with me?"

Hinoka stared at her for a moment. "Oh, you're that Nohrian princess, aren't you?" The red-haired girl smiled. "Of course I'll dance with you."

Camilla let out a silent sigh of relief.

\--

 _I can't do this_ , Corrin thought. _I can't_.

Azura put a hand on her husband's shoulder comfortingly as the newlyweds stepped into the ballroom. Trembling, Corrin forced a smile. He was here to have fun with his siblings and his wife, not to stand around like an idiot.

"This music's very nice, isn't it?" Azura's soft voice broke Corrin's train of thought. He nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I like it."

She giggled and pecked him on the cheek. "Would you like to dance?"

"S-Sure," he stammered, flustered by the kiss. And so they danced.

\--

"Big Sis Azura is gonna be here any minute. You got your koto?"

"Yep." Sakura winced as she lugged the huge instrument behind her, trying not to make much noise. Suddenly, Elise felt a hand on her shoulder and she spun around to see a familiar blue-haired woman.

"Big Sis Azura!" Elise's eyes lit up. "Are you ready?"

"Of course." Azura gave her a warm smile. She glanced at the hired musicians, who shot back a knowing look and stopped playing their instruments.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have special guests performing here tonight," one said, before pointing towards the trio of girls.

" _You are the ocean's gray waves..._ "

\--

"Hey! That's my sister!" Leo exclaimed, coming to a halt.

"What are you talking about? That's _my_ sister!" Takumi replied.

"Our sisters are... performing with Azura?" Leo blinked. Takumi let himself smile a little at the other boy. Dancing with him was admittedly fun, and it was made even more enjoyable with little Sakura and her friends getting to show off their skills.

"C'mon, let's keep dancing!" And in that moment, he pressed his lips to Leo's.

It was a magical night for everyone.


End file.
